A Love For The Darkside Chapter One
by Draco Malfoy1
Summary: This is my first fic . It's a D/H . Very short. Flame only if you have a good reason.


  
This is just a fanfiction , it's my way of saying how much I love the Harry Potter books.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters , all of them are owned by J.K. Rowling.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
---------------------------------------------------------A Love For The Darkside-------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a stormy night as I laid in my bed. It has been 10 years since I had left Hogwarts I thought to myself. I laid in the king size bed that I shared with my husband ( and Hogwarts sweetheart ) Harry Potter. Harry is an Auror and has killed many Death Eaters since Voldemort's return. It's not always easy with him always gone in search of Voldemort . I looked out my window and saw the rain pouring down on the coastline , the cold , dark clouds rumbled with thunder and flashed with lightning. Harry had just come home an hour ago and laid down , instantly falling asleep. I could hear his soft snore beside me , I smiled as I thought ' I am the luckiest woman alive to be married to the most famous wizard of all time' , but the funny thing was that I didn't marry him for his looks or fame I really loved him. "Hermione, are you still awake?" Harry turned around to face me. " Yes" I answered softly. He didn't reply , he just fell right back to sleep. ' Guess he must have had a hard and exauhsting trip , I mean it's been three months since he was here with me' . My mind suddenly went blank as I was knocked out...  
"Where am I?". "Who am I?" . I rubbed the place on my head where I had been hit . " Ah , yes you have finnaly awoke..." the voice sounded familliar but I couldn't put my finger on who it belonged to. "Who are you" I demanded. "Why , don't you remember me?" the voice sounded again. "What a shame" my eyes started to focus and the shape of a man began to appear , and once again I couldn't put finger on who it was . "I'm Ron Weasly , yours and Harry's old best friend , do you remember how you and Harry left me to die at the hands of Voldemort 10 years ago , well he spared me and suddenly I saw the meaning behind his cause and joined him" . "Ron , it can't be you , you hate the darkside!" . "I did ,at Hogwarts that is , oh and by the way I believe someone wants to see you" he moved aside and another man appeared. She knew who it was at once , "Malfoy" she said the name like he was the devil himself. She looked at him and noticed that he still had the deep blue eyes that he had when they were dating . " Surprised to see me , honey" he moved close to her face. She wished to God that her hands were free , because if they were she would have slapped him right across the face. "Don't call me honey you... you murderer!" she spat at him . "Temper , temper" he said waving his finger around like she was a two year old. She wished that Harry was here , he would show these traitors a thing or two. Malfoy soon left to go to another room...  
"Lord Voldemort," Malfoy whispered when he reached his master's temporary quarters in the Potter house, "can I have her when you are finished with her?" . "Yes , Malfoy" Lord Voldemort's sickening face twisted with glee after finally seeing Harry put to death .... Hermione began to look at her surroundings , Malfoy and Ron were their that was obvious , but there seemed to be something familliar about the room as well , 'my house!' she thought suddenly , 'where's Harry!' , then she saw it , the bloodied form was crumpled up next to their bed , the sword still sticking out of his back. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in horror. "HARRY!!!!!!". She then noticed that Ron was laughing at Harry , "You bastard how could you do this?!" Hermione was on the verge of tears. "Easy , like this" at that moment Albus Dumbledore walked into the room and mouthed the words 'sorry I tried to help'. Ron then took the sword from Harry's body and stabbed Dumbledore through his rib cage , she could his cry of pain and her tears poured out. "Oh so you'll cry for an old man but wouldn't cry for me!" he ran over to her and picked her up by the shoulders and shook her so hard that she thought that all her bones were going to give . At that moment Draco came back , "Weasly," he commanded , "let her go!" . Ron let go of his old friends shoulders and stood up then walked out of the room . Draco then walked over , picked her up and continued to carry her to her driveway . " Draco why did you do that to Harry?" asked Hermione softly , for she found herself attracted to him again . "Because that 'Potter' stole you from me , and Voldemort offered a way for me to get revenge on him" was all that he replied. She looked into his beautiful deep blue eyes and she saw why she fell in love with him the first time . "Hermione what are you looking at?" questioned Draco. "Nothing , I'm just thinking of those last few years at Hogwarts..." he knew that she was thinking of that sixth year at hogwarts when they fell in love , but he just smiled . "Draco , Harry did something that I never thought he would do especially to me..." she was not under a spell from Draco , but she remembered now that Harry had cast the Imperius curse on her making her fall in love with him while she truly was in love with Draco . " I remember now Draco , but why didn't you come after me?" she furrowed her brows. He just put her in a car and the drove to what was most likely his house. When they were there he picked her up and carried her into the house. "I couldn't Voldemort would not let me go because he still wasn't strong enough to make the trip , so I waited " he laid her down on a bed. "Oh I just thought that maybe you had found another woman" she confessed to him. "No , never I knew that one day I would find you and could ask you this..." he suddenly got red in the face and gulped "Hermione... will you .....marry me?". She was in total shock , she didn't know the answer , yet that is....  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
Please read chapter two , I know this was short but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. 


End file.
